Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy
So my name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and my name is pretty well known throughout the school, mostly thanks to my father and grandfather. There isn’t anyone around that doesn’t know the Malfoy name. I don’t have any nicknames, although my parents do find it cute to call me Scorp. It doesn’t really bother me, but they are the only ones that do. If it happens to start at school, I guess I can deal with it. I’m currently seventeen years old, and my birthday is August 9th, 2006. I’m also a seventh year Slytherin at Hogwarts. I’m quite proud to be a Slytherin. Both my parents were Slytherins as were my paternal grandparents. I’m happy to be in the house my family has been in for a while. I’m a Pureblood as well, and I’m quite proud of that also. From what I hear, I wouldn’t want to be anything less. It doesn’t really matter what year it is, I don’t wanna be a halfblood or a mudblood. My wand is an 11 inch willow, with a pixey wing core. My broom is a Firebolt 2600, the newest one that has come out. Father wants me to have the best, of course. Personality My overall personality huh? Well, some say it’s a lot like my faher’s. I’m not really surprise, especially since I look like him. Why shouldn’t I act like him? I have a rather cold exterior. It’s hard to break my shell. The only ones that can get past it, is family. I’m not going to be rude to family. That’s just insulting. It’s everyone at school that I’m rude to, obviously. I don’t care about them. It would take a while for someone to get past my cold heart. But when you do, you’ve gotten to a point, where I actually care about you and wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. I’m kind like that. You’d think I was always an ass like father, but not always. Me and him are just misunderstood. I have an image to uphold, so I have to stick to it. Uhm, that’s pretty much my personality in a nutshell. I’m a cold-hearted ass, but I still have a kind caring side hidden deep down. Appearence Luke Worrall? Who’s this…Luke Worrall guy? Well, whoever he is…I don’t think I look like him at all. Who ever says that I look like him is just crazy. I look just like my father when he was my age. Platinum blonde hair (and I have dyed it dark before, but I didn't like it much), piercing grey eyes, and a pointed face. Some may say it’s not good to look like him, but I’m quite content with the way I look. I’m about 5 feet, 9 inches, not as tall as my father, but I’m sure I’ll get there. I also weigh about 130 pounds, but most of that is muscle from Quidditch. I have an average, muscular build. The typical Quidditch playing body. I don’t really have any distinguishing features, other tha n looking like my father. I do have a few scars from playing Quidditch, but those aren’t that great. I have five tattoos, one is on my left shoulder, one on the knuckles of my left hand, and three on the inside of my right arm (none of which are a dark mark or anything of the sort, I'm not my father). And I have a lip piercing and I have my ears pierced, which are stretched with things called muggle plugs . My clothing style it like every typical purebloods. Only the finest robes, and clothing from the best stores in the wizarding world. We don’t go shopping in the muggle world, but I have been there and found a few really nice things. I bought them, and my father has no idea they were bought in the muggle world. I may not like muggles, but these were very nice clothes and I have to have the best. Likes and Dislikes My likes and dislikes? You’re bloody insane if you want to know that, but whatever. Some of my likes are as follows. Pay attention, because I won’t’ be repeating myself. I like Quidditich, flying, drinking, partying, girls, transfiguration, astronomy, potions, the large feasts for all meals of the day, tormenting other students, and Quidditch. I know I said Quidditch twice, but it’s a rather enjoyable sport. I also like my mother, but I guess it’s natural for the Malfoy boys to actually like their mother. I like my father as well. Me and him are closer than my mother and I, but still. Our relationship is better. Now some dislikes? Hm, well I’m not really a huge fan of sweets. Pumpkin pasties are the only things I like. I also don’t like divination, history of magic, CoMC. All those classes are completely pointless. I don’t need to see into the future, I know my history, and I’m not gonna be stupid enough to go up against some crazy ass creature. What else? Oh, well I don’t like Grandfather Lucius, he a crazy bugger. Plus, he’s locked up, so it’s not like I actually see him. Father doesn’t want me to actually know him, and for good reasons too. I’m not about to protest to that. I really don’t like some of the other Slytherins, or any of the Gryffindors. I don’t pay too much attention to the Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws, so I could like them…or not. I obviously don’t like muggles or anything to do with them, (it’s more of a front for my father, I really don’t mind them). I really don’t like anyone thinking they can push me around or think they can beat me up. They are sadly mistaken. My father may have been all talk when he was in school, but I’m not. And I don’t like the Weasleys, or the Potters. Any one who knew their history, would know that. ''Strengths and Weaknesses : I’m obviously good at '''playing Quidditch', I wouldn’t be playing it if I wasn’t. I’m good at spells, counter-curses, making potions, cooking (weird, I know…but I am). : My weaknesses are girls, a tall bottle of firewhiskey, and common room parties. Who wouldn’t have any of those as weaknesses? I also have a weakness for my mum and grandmother. I’m a sucker for listening to them. I’m definitely a mama’s boy, but no one knows that! So don’t go spreading it around. ''Quirks, Habits, and Others : Some '''habits' I have are bouncing my leg when I’m nervous, twisting my wand in my fingers when I’m bored, and biting my bottom lip when I’ve done something wrong. Not many people have notice these little things, and I like keeping it that way. They don’t need to be able to figure me out. My worst fear is losing my parents. I have no idea what I’d do without them. I don’t have my life in order yet, so I know I wouldn’t be able to handle myself just yet. : My best kept secret has to be the best. No one would ever even think it’s true. But the secret is that I’m slightly crushing on that Lily Potter. My parents would flip if they knew that, and I’m sure her’s would as well. My three favorite smells are clean laundry, lilacs, and vanilla. My current relationship status is single and I’m completely straight. : My patronus is a boa constrictor and the memory to go with it is when I got accepted to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. That day was the best for me and my parents. My boggart is a Blast-ended Skrewt. I had a nasty run in with one during a Care of Magical Creatures lesson, and it was not a good day for me. It was one of the worst days of my life. Family Well I’d have to say that my family is pretty cool. My father is Draco Malfoy, and my mother is Astoria Greengrass. 'They both fought it the war, all those years ago. I’m an only child, so I don’t have to worry about talking about useless siblings. I guess that’s just how all the men in the Malfoy family are, because I don’t have any uncle’s on father’s side. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are my grandparents on my father’s side, obviously. And I don’t know my other grandparents. Hell, I’m not even sure if they’re still alive. I have recently found out that Astoria Greengrass isn't actually my mother. She couldn't have kids, and ended up adopting me. My real mother is Sutton Moore. My father had an affair with her when she was sixteen and had me nine months later. Since she was too young and my father was married, Astoria agreed to adopt be and raise me as her own. It's a little complicated, but whatever. Anyway, I do have my Uncle Lance and my Aunt Daphne Yaxley. My mother’s sister married Lance. They have three kids, which guess means that I have three cousions. '''----, ----, and Sayge Yaxley. '----''' is the middle child and the only boy. He’s the only one that’s in Hufflepuff. Now a days, no one really cares about what house you’re sorted into, but I can tell it bothers my parents that their only nephew is a bloody badger. Hell…I don’t like it either. ---- and I have a close relationship. She’s the same age as me, in the same year and the same house, why wouldn’t we be close? Aunt Daphne always came over with her when we were little and have been inseparable since. 'History' So I guess I was born on a nice warm day in August. Obviously I don’t remember, but that’s what mother tells me. Her and father were happy that I was finally with them and blah blah blah. I never really cared to hear about the day of my birth. Mother always gets teary-eyed and I can’t deal with that. So let’s just skip to when I turned 11. I got my letter of acceptance to Hogwarts, and my parents threw a little party for me. It was just my family, but it was still nice. First year of Hogwarts, I got sorted into Slytherin. Like I’d be sorted into anything else. My whole family was in Slytherin, I knew I’d be put in there. I had a typical first couple years of school. Third year, I became the seeker for the house Quidditch team. Father was most proud of me, since he was seeker also. Mother was constantly sending me first aid kits in the post in case I got hurt. Fifth and sixth year, I continued being seeker for the team. I was also a prefect both years. I’m in my seventh year now and pretty pumped to graduate. I’ve figured that I’d like to work at the Ministry with my Father. I just haven’t decided which department I want to work in. Being my last year, I’ve stayed being a prefect and seeker for Slytherin. 'Behind the Character' Faces: Scorpius looks like Luke Worrall. Draco Malfoy looks like Boyd Holbrook. Sutton Moore looks like Pixie Lott. Owner: Scorpius is played by Jazziebearxo. Category:character Category:Slytherin Category:Students Category:That was then